Can't Find It
by mollygibbs101
Summary: "Ziva!" said Gibbs almost dropping the phone in shock. Oh, someone had better be dying to make his Israeli cry, 'cause if they weren't, he'd make sure that they'd die in a slow and painful manner...


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Can't Find It

General/Humor

K Rating

Just a little fluff that came to mind after a conversation with a fellow friend and author... they know who they are :)

An extra special thanks to Ishty for posting this for me :D Love ya Ish :D *hugs*

Possibly, slightly OOC :D … But I'm off the hook 'cause it's cute :D

Oh and I know that Ziva's mother is called Rivka, but to me her mother will always be Serafina :) Soz :)

Can't Find It

Ziva searched frantically in her apartment. She looked on, under, even in her bookcase growling when the search didn't turn anything up. She threw cushions from her sofa over her head, not caring where they landed or what was knocked over. She dug right down behind the sofa and cursed in her mother tongue when nothing was there. Why did she have to be such a neat freak? Why did she have to tidy everything away?

She got up and ran into her kitchen, leaving a mess wherever she looked, she ran from her kitchen and outside her house, praying that she hadn't thrown what she was looking for away, but hoping that she'd find it soon, she didn't care where. After that place was thrown off of the list of places to look she walked back into her home, panic beginning to rise when she suddenly remembered that she hadn't looked in her bedroom yet.

She ran to her room and literately tore it apart, rummaging through everything and anything to try and find what she was looking for. She stopped as every place to look was exhausted, she walked backwards and collapsed onto it, tears threatening to spill over her mocha eyes. So she did what she had to do, pulling her phone out of her back pocket, she dialed a number without looking and pressed the phone to her ear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grunting as he was disturbed by a shrill ringing, Gibbs put down his sander and answered his phone.

'' Yeah Gibbs...'' The silver haired agent was momentarily confused as all he could hear was sniffles... and he could recognize those sniffles anywhere.

''_Gibbs?_''

'' Ziva?'' said Gibbs almost dropping the phone in shock. Oh, someone had better be dying to make his Israeli cry, 'cause if they weren't, he'd make sure that they'd die in a slow and painful manner.

'' Ziver, what's wrong?'' asked Gibbs as he looked around his dusty basement for his weapon, almost smirking in triumph when he found it. He did a quick 180 and ran up his basement stairs.

''_I cannot fin-_''

'' Hang on Ziver, I'll be there in five.'' said Gibbs before jumping into his Sedan after checking his front door was locked behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Sedan squealed to a halt and Gibbs got out of the car and ran to Ziva's door, he noticed it was left open and nudged it. He raised his weapon, the open door and the unusually messed up house contributing factors to a million different negative scenarios, concerning Ziva, flying through his head. He moved through the house, his Marine training ensuring he didn't make a single sound. His blood ran cold as he heard a muffled sniffle, he stood in the doorway of Ziva's room and lowered his weapon.

'' Ziva?'' At the mention of her name Ziva sat up, visible tear tracks on her cheeks. Gibbs crossed the floor, mindful to not tread on anything. He sat on the bed next to her and she turned into him, clutching at his shirt. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

'' Ziva, what's wrong?'' He felt the pressure of her letting go of his shirt and he watched her sit up, an embarrassed look on her face.

'' I have lost something of great importance to me-''

'' I'll help you find it-''

'' I have looked everywhere Gibbs, I cannot find him.'' Gibbs caught his frown before it appeared on his face.

'' Him?'' Ziva bowed her head.

'' Can we just find him?'' asked Ziva getting up. Gibbs followed her.

'' Ziver, who are we looking for?'' Ziva looked at her boss, tears glistening in her eyes.

'' A small black bear, he has a blue ribbon around his neck,'' Ziva looked at Gibbs to see him open his mouth to speak, '' Gibbs he means everything to me, can you please just help me find him?'' said Ziva, more tears dangerously close to spilling. He nodded and began to help her look for Ziva's bear.

Of all of the things he had flying through his mind he had no idea it would be something like this. Ziva, crying over a lost-

'' Found it.'' said Gibbs as he got off of his knees. Ziva spun to look at Gibbs and sure enough, he was holding her bear. She walked over to him to grab it but he held it out of her reach.

'' Wanna tell me what this is all about?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' Gibbs-''

'' You call me, in tears, your house is a mess and your front door was open. Do you know what was flying through my mind? I come in here to see you-'' Gibbs exhaled and gave Ziva her bear, ''Don't do it again Ziva. My heart can't take it.'' He turned to walk away when Ziva spoke, her voice low.

'' His name is Safra.'' Gibbs stopped to look at the Israeli holding the bear tight to her chest.

'' Yeah?'' Ziva nodded.

'' I have had him since I was born.'' smiled Ziva smiled, making Gibbs do the same.

'' Who gave him to you?''

'' My Uncle Benjamin.'' said Ziva, looking up at Gibbs. The graying agent walked back over to her.

'' Oh yeah?''

'' Hmm. You should hear the story about how I got to keep him.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Benjamin walked into the hospital, looking for his brother and sister-in-law, but more importantly, his newborn niece or nephew. Smiling when he found the room, he entered it._

_'' Shalom.'' Eli looked up at his brother and nodded, while Serafina got out of her bed to hug her brother-in-law._

_'' Shalom Benjamin.'' He grinned and looked at the hospital cot next to the new mother's bed._

_'' Tell me... Am I an Uncle to a girl or boy?'' Serafina was about to speak when Ben looked at Eli._

_'' Judging by your expression, my brother, I am going to guess I have a niece.'' Serafina nodded._

_'' Yes, you do and Eli is happy to have a daughter, aren't you... dear?'' said Serafina smiling sweetly, Eli nodded._

_'' Of course... though why you did not bear me a son-''_

_'' Eli. You control both the 'X' and 'Y' hormones, I only have 'X'... therefore it is up to you as to what the gender of our child is.'' said Serafina angrily. Ben smiled and stood in between the two._

_'' You should be celebrating, you have given birth to a healthy baby girl. It is an occasion to remember.'' said Ben, before walking over to the crib. Serafina glared at Eli before going over to her newborn. Ben gasped._

_'' Serafina, she is beautiful. Well done.'' The proud mother smiled._

_'' Her name is Ziva.'' Ben nodded and took the newborn from her mother's arms and cradled her. Eli walked over and went to hold his wife._

_'' Does Ari know?''_

_'' He knows.'' said Eli. Serafina smiled and then took Ziva back as she began to fuss._

_'' She is hungry.'' said the mother, going to her bed and moving to feed her daughter. Ben went into the bag he had brought and held a small black bear with a blue ribbon. He placed it into the cot and glared at his brother._

_'' That is hers, you ever take it away from her Eli, I will kill you.'' said Ben lowly. Eli nodded. _

'_' Be thankful you are able to have a family, brother.'' Ben patted his brother's shoulder and turned to leave._

_'' I will see you all soon.'' Serafina smiled._

_'' Shalom Ben.''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs smirked as he watched his agent sleep, clutching her bear as if it was a life line. He pulled the duvet up around her shoulders. Placing a gentle kiss on her temple, he left the recently cleaned room and the clean house to go back home.

Once he was there he left the sanding for the night and went straight to his bed, smiling to himself as his hand traveled to rest under his pillow, his fingertips brushing a soft furry stuffed lion.

That little nugget of information he'd keep to himself.


End file.
